This invention relates to waterbeds and more particularly to the construction of pedestals, frames and padded caps for waterbeds.
Normally, waterbeds are manufactured in three different standard sizes, super single, queen and king, hereinafter further referred to as "SS", "Q" and "K", respectively. The components of a waterbed, in addition to the mattress liner and heater, generally consist of a pedestal (a rectangular shaped box on the bottom), decking, frame, headboard, and padded caps to cover the frame.
Currently due to the three different sizes of waterbeds, it is necessary to manufacture and carry an inventory of components for all three sizes, SS, Q and K. In addition to the extra inventory, the distributor and retailer must try to predict what sizes are going to sell, so they must order the correct numbr of each size. Also because of the size of Q and K components, shipping expenses are greater and often limited to common carriers rather than less costly and faster alternatives, such as United Parcel Service. Furthermore, the wholesale price of padded caps is greater with current industry practice. Thus, as a result of the foregoing, distributors and retailers must stock more inventory of all three sizes to cover runouts thereby incurring extra costs for shipping, warehousing and administration.
Numerous prior patents have dealt with waterbed construction and even more specifically, components, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,497 by Miller, et al.; 4,554,039 by James; 4,514,871 by Fisher, et al.; and 4,389,741 by Larson. Unfortunately, none of these aforementioned patents have attempted to resolve the problems associated with waterbed frames and component construction.
The instant invention resolves the aforementioned problems associated with waterbed frame and component construction by providing small inserts or elements, referred to as "Nuggets", to extend the widths of pedestals, frames and padded caps. These socalled nuggets enable the waterbed pedestal, frames and padded caps to be adapted to form any of the three sizes of waterbeds, be it SS, Q, or K. Since waterbeds are all the same length, but vary in width, this invention deals primarily with adjusting the width of various waterbed components, such as the pedestal, frame and padded end caps. The pedestal or frame construction, described in this invention, consists of a basic set of four boards which, when joined together by corner extension brackets, form a SS size pedestal or frame and, when combined with short sections of preferably one foot in length, convert the SS size pedestal or frame bed to a Q or K size pedestal or frame. The same concept applies to the padded cap construction which utilizes standard corner pieces to form a SS size padded end cap, with shorter pieces being used in varying numbers to extend the padded end rails to fit a Q or K size bed.
Thus, the method of construction of waterbeds embodied by this invention reduces inventory requirements as well as the costs associated with manufacturing waterbed pedestals, frames and padded caps. By this invention waterbed frames and components can be quickly adjusted to make all sizes of waterbeds. In addition, this invention reduces shipping costs by reducing the size of shipping containers and by enabling the waterbed retailer or distributor to ship by alternatives to common carriers, such as United Parcel Service and by reducing damage to components which appears to occur more often to larger shipping parcels. At the same time, the padded caps, which are also part of this invention, provide for a more decorative appearance than standard one piece padded caps in current use.